Tires are known to be susceptible to becoming damaged. Such damage may occur when a tire encounters road debris, such as nails, glass, and stone, and during tire mounting and dismounting. Damage may also form a defect in the tire. Damage may occur on the inside or outside of the tire, or may penetrate the tire, such as a puncture or laceration. Further, the damage may occur along the tread area, the sidewalls, or the shoulders, which is the area between the tread area and a sidewall. A damaged tire portion generally refers to a portion of the tire needing repair, where the need may arise for any reason.
When repairing the damaged area of a tire, a patch is commonly used to cover and seal the damaged area. A patch is generally made of polymeric or elastomeric material, such as natural or synthetic rubber. A patch may further include reinforcements extending within the patch, which may be formed of metallic cables or cords formed of any textile material for the purpose of partially replacing the function of any damaged tire reinforcement. Further, the patch may be adhesively affixed or cured to the tire. The damaged area may be prepared before application of the patch. For example, debris and any damaged material may be removed, the damaged portion cleaned, and/or an adhesive or cement applied to the damaged area.